


Winter Weather

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sirius gets distracted whilst watching Hermione decorate their tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Weather

Hermione Granger could not believe how difficult it was to buy a present for her boyfriend. Everything he wanted he usually bought himself, even in the lead up to Christmas. She had thought that she might get a comical present to show in front of the rest of the family, but give him his real present after they got home from the Burrow. The more she thought of the idea, the more she liked it. 

  
Hermione knew that there was only one place in Diagon Alley she could get what she wanted. Looking down the street, she could already see the blacked out windows with bright red writing on it. Fantasy was the only adult shop in a respectable area of the wizarding world; the only other one was in Knockturn Alley, somewhere Hermione did not want to venture.

  
She walked into the store, and all she could see were rows of multicoloured underwear. There were lace bras, silk corsets and edible thongs, and all of them would make Sirius speechless. She looked around the shop thoroughly looking for the perfect thing to buy. She decided on a sexy Mrs Santa outfit, along with dark red silk briefs with black lace trimmings and a matching chemise. Sirius had said a thousand times before, that she looked sexiest in red. 

  
She went to the till, and placed the items onto the counter. 

  
“Would you like these items wrapped?” the cashier asked.

  
“No thank you.” Hermione replied.

  
“Is there anything else you would like at all? May be some of our special offers?”  

  
“No thanks.”

  
“That would be eighty three galleons please.” The cashier asked again. “Thanks.”

  
“Thank you,” Hermione said leaving the shop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Sirius had decided to decorate their house later on that day. Their house was cosy, with only two bedrooms, one for them and one for guests. They had stated to their family that there was no point in buying anything bigger at that point in time as there wasn’t going to be any children for a while. The thought of Hermione and Sirius having children out of wedlock had driven Molly Weasley slightly crazy, she had told Sirius that he had better make an honest woman of Hermione first.

  
Sirius was already there by the time Hermione got home, and he had a bottle of champagne open in an ice bucket. When he saw the plain black bag in Hermione’s hand, he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

  
“It’s not what you think Sirius. I dug out the bag because I had to use it for transporting sensitive documents to and from work, and I did not want anyone to see them.” Hermione explained.

  
“Of course love, you wouldn’t dare buy anything from Fantasy, it’s not your style.” Sirius replied smirking. He knew full well that, given the chance Hermione would not shop anywhere but there. After all he loved to see her in the thin lace thongs, and barely even there bras that they sold. Just the thought of her in them drove him crazy.

  
“Of course not Sirius, I do not see why anyone would shop there. It’s degrading to women to have to parade around in skimpy underwear for a man to get pleasure.” Hermione said, trying to sound serious. Her voice carried a slight laugh though, letting him know she was only joking. 

  
“If that is so, then why do you wear ‘skimpy underwear’ for me love? If you find it so degrading, then why do you not wear granny underwear?” Sirius whispered, moving towards her.

  
“I wear it to see the look on your face.” Hermione whispered into his ear. 

  
Sirius could not stop the images flowing through his head. It was only when he opened his eyes at Hermione, that he noticed his breath was uneven. He pulled her closer to him, not knowing when he had put his arms around her. His hands slid up the back of her top, and he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met in a flurry, it was like a heated and passionate dance that never seemed to end.

  
“We need to decorate the tree before Harry gets here.” Hermione said raggedly.

  
“Spoil sport.” Sirius said whining slightly.

  
“I’m sure we can carry on later.” She purred.

  
The couple put the tree in the corner next to their fire and started decorating it one layer at a time. It was covered in silver and red; Hermione’s favourite colours.

  
The way Hermione bent over to put the baubles on the tree made Sirius groan. The images flowing through his mind reminded him o what he would do to her when her arse was positioned like that.

  
He got up and stood pressed up to her so she could feel his erection. She stood up and leaned back.

  
“Are you trying to tell me you’re bored of decorating?” she purred.

  
“No, I’m just trying to tell you that your bum looks delicious when you bend over. It reminds me of when you’re bent over my desk, and how I want to fuck you senseless because of it.” Sirius whispered desire clear in his voice.

  
Turning her head, Hermione captured his mouth in a lustful kiss and groaned when he nipped her lip. She turned to face him fully, not breaking the kiss and ran her hands down his body until they found the bulge in his pants and squeezed.

  
Sirius moaned into her mouth, and pulled away from the kiss.

  
“I think we should take this somewhere else.” Hermione said lustfully.

  
“I agree, love.” 

  
After Hermione and Sirius were fully sated, they lay in bed listening to the radio. Sirius hummed a song which Hermione was not familiar with.

  
“When it's nice and cold, I can hold baby closer to me, collecting little kisses that are due me…” he sang quietly into her ear.

  
“You certainly can,” Hermione mumbled. Looking up she glanced at the clock. “Shit, it’s seven o’ clock. Harry’s going to be here soon and we have to get ready, and we still have to decorate the rest of the tree!” she exclaimed and started looking for her clothes.

  



End file.
